Setting Sail for China
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: With the New Year, Thomas decides that he wants to travel the world once again to places that he wasn't able to experience properly on his first journey. The first country he's heading to is China, but first he has to let Emily and the rest of his friends know that he's leaving.


It was four days after the New Year on Sodor, after Thomas and Emily had enjoyed a most steamy night of love in the Steamworks to start off the year. And now this year was set to be put into motion for the Island of Sodor. Especially for Thomas and Emily, given what this year would bring upon them.

On this evening, all the engines were asleep at Tidmouth Sheds, except Thomas. He was wide awake, staring into the sky. He had been thinking secretly to himself for a few days about something he had been hoping to arrange between Emily and the Fat Controller. These thoughts were so fresh in his mind, he could not sleep. He had been back on Sodor for almost four months, feeling very happy to have seen all his friends again, especially Emily after his big world adventure…but even now, there was a sense of adventurous desire that had been tweaking in his mind for a while. There were still three select places that Thomas had not yet managed to adventure to. Two of which, he had already been to when he was trying to find Nia after they got separated in the Grand Canyon, and when they made their way back home.

These places, of course were China and India. Thomas had found and saved Nia in China with the help of Yong Bao, and they had passed through India on the way home. But all because of Ace's tricky plan to continue his global tournament, Thomas wasn't able to fully enjoy those countries in all their glory. He now wished to see them again so he could really take in the different and unique atmosphere of those two countries. He wanted a chance to really love and enjoy them without anything else to worry about. He also wanted foresaw himself reuniting with familiar faces, such as Yong Bao who competed in the Best Decorated Engine Parade, and Ashima, who inspired him to be the absolute best he could be and competed alongside him in the Strength Competition. She would surely be most surprised to see him again and share more friendship with him.

And the third country Thomas had never gone to before was the continent of Australia, all the way in the Pacific Ocean, where Ace came from…and where Shane also lived. Thomas had only glimpsed Shane briefly when the international engines' ferry mistakenly docked at Sodor, and he felt excited to see for himself what Australia was really like. If Thomas took this adventure, he would truly become the first engine to have seen all six continents of land on the planet.

The question was, how to arrange it? Since he had already seen so much of the world before, he didn't feel rushed or secretive. He wanted to make sure everyone could know this time. Even the Fat Controller. Soon, Thomas would be back out there in the wide world, but with quite a different setup in mind…

The next morning, Thomas settled on the turntable and turned round to Nia's berth and approached her. Just as he touched her buffers, she began to wake up. She yawned, then smiled to see Thomas right there.

"Oh…good morning, Thomas," said Nia. "What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Nia. May...may I talk to you about something?" asked Thomas.

"Of course. What is it, Thomas?" asked Nia.

"Come with me," said Thomas.

Nia followed Thomas through the yards to Knapford Station. The Fat Controller had not yet arrived.

"Nia…I've been thinking for a while since the New Year started," said Thomas.

"What is it, Thomas?" asked Nia.

"Well…I've been thinking…about…well…travelling some of the world again," said Thomas. "You and I have seen so much of it together, but now, I want to finish what I couldn't accomplish since I went looking for you and saved you with Yong Bao."

"Oh…well…I see," said Nia. "Do you want me to come along, or go by yourself?"

"By myself," said Thomas. "I want to go back to China to really see what it's like there. I want to be a guest and work there for a while…and see Yong Bao again, like he hoped. Then, I'd like to see more of India since you and I only passed through it on our way home. Lastly, I'd like to go to Australia. I've never been there before at all, and an engine named Shane lives there. He once competed in the Strength Competition at the Great Railway Show. What do you think, Nia? May I take this adventure?"

"Hmm…" said Nia. "Well, I think you deserve a chance to truly and fully enjoy those places. You seem to love adventure, Thomas, and I really admire that…but I would miss you. Especially after everything we've done together so far…and you must talk to the Fat Controller first…and what about Emily? The Steam Team?"

"Well, I didn't tell them the first time I traveled the world," said Thomas. "I only told Emily as I love her so much. But now, I think I must tell everyone. It's only fair they know this time. I'll talk with the Fat Controller as soon as I have the time…then I'll tell Emily, and the rest of the team."

"Very well, Thomas," said Nia. "I hope he agrees. Please tell us how it works out."

"Of course, Nia," said Thomas.

All throughout the day, as Thomas worked, he thought about his little plan and how he would explain it to the Fat Controller. What would he say, and would Thomas get to see these three places? When would it happen? How would it happen? There was so much for him to think about…

At last, that afternoon, Thomas' work was done. He returned to Knapford Station and saw the Fat Controller on the platform. Now was his chance. He would now see what would come from his proposal.

"Ahh, Thomas, there you are," he said. "You've been really useful today. A very good fresh start for the New Year."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas. "Being really useful is what I strive for. However, I do have something to tell you."

"What's that, Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller.

Thomas gathered himself together and spoke up. "I know it's the New Year, sir, and things are beginning all over again…but I do have a proposal to ask of you…you may remember my big world adventure where I traveled the world, met Nia and visited so many countries. I've been thinking about a few places I have yet to visit and enjoy. There's China, India and Australia. Please, sir…may I travel a little around the world to see those three places?"

"Around the world?" asked the Fat Controller. "Again? But…why, Thomas? You've seen so much of it on your previous adventure, when I was always one step behind you everywhere we went! And you've only been back for about four months. Why would you want to go back out there?"

"Well, firstly, I'm taking the time to tell you what I'm hoping to do this year, so you won't need to scour the globe again trying to find me, and the main reason is I wasn't able to fully enjoy China and India since I went looking for Nia after we separated in the Grand Canyon. I rescued her in China and we only passed through India on our way home. And I've never been to Australia before. The railway seemed to manage well without me for half a year. Please, please, is there anything you could work out that would let me take this journey?"

"Hmm…" The Fat Controller stepped into his office. Thomas looked through the window and could see him looking through several pages of his timetable. Several minutes later, Thomas saw him walk over to the calendar on the wall. The Fat Controller turned through all the monthly pages, making little markers wherever he did. After another ten minutes, the Fat Controller returned to his desk and Thomas saw him open a drawer, looking down into it. At last, the Fat Controller came out of his office.

"Thomas," he said. "I much appreciate you coming to me and voicing this proposition of yours before taking off without warning, like you did last year. With what I heard about your first adventure with Nia, I admire that you wish to finish it properly. But I don't think you could do all three of those visits in one single journey. It would just be too much to arrange all at once, and too expensive."

Thomas looked glum for a moment, but then the Fat Controller continued.

"However, I suggest an alternative. With what I know about China, you may go there to celebrate their New Year, Thomas. It takes place somewhere between the twentieth of January, and the same day in February, then you should come back to Sodor in March. We do need you after all, Thomas. You're my number one. Then, you may go to India around mid-June until mid-July. A prime time of year to be there. Very sunny indeed. And do please say hello to Ashima for me. And then, you may go to Australia in December, and see our strong mate Shane down there, and see what he's up to before coming back again in January. I believe three separate, individual round-trips is much more manageable, and affordable. Do you agree?"

For Thomas, this was more than he ever wished for. He didn't care whether the visits were separate or altogether. All that mattered to him was that he would get to see them. If anything, he liked separate trips even more. It would mean he'd be back on Sodor from time to time for Emily. But then he suddenly realized to himself…with this plan, he wouldn't be able to spend Valentine's Day or Christmas with Emily. It would be the first time they'd spend those holidays separate from each other. Thomas concealed these inner thoughts as he thanked the Fat Controller.

"Wow…thank you, sir," he beamed happily. "As long as I can see those countries in the end…thank you so much."

"I'll arrange a ferry to take you on your way tomorrow," said the Fat Controller. "But be sure to tell Emily. You know you can't go anywhere without telling her first," he winked.

"Oh, of course, sir," said Thomas. "Thank you, sir…thank you!" And he set off to find Emily and explain everything to her.

He found Emily at Tidmouth Sheds and crossed the turntable to her berth.

"Hello, Emily…I must speak with you."

"What is it, Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas led her to Knapford Station, right where he and Nia had spoken that morning. Thomas buffered to Emily and looked right into her eyes. He felt as though he knew how she would react to what he had to tell her. He already felt she would be both interested and saddened by what would come this year, but he had to speak the truth.

"Emily…" he said carefully. "I've been thinking for a few days now ever since our Steamy New Year. After so much thinking, and talking with Nia and the Fat Controller, I need to tell you something…"

"What, Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas felt a little stiff, but spoke up. "Well, I don't wish to dampen your spirits…but I'm going out again to see a little bit more of the world."

Emily jumped. "W-What?" she stammered. "Again? But…why, Thomas? You've only been back for about four months…and now, another adventure?"

"Well, there are a few places I did not have the chance to fully enjoy since Ace tricked Nia and me in the Grand Canyon, and my journey around the world turned into a search for Nia. I wanted to have a chance to finish that journey properly. I've arranged a plan this year to see three countries. I'll be going to China, India and Australia. Tomorrow, I set sail for China. I still hold my promise to you by telling you now before I leave so you won't panic or worry. Please, Emily…do you think you could manage again?"

Emily looked around herself, thinking about what Thomas said, then sighed.

"…Once again, thank you, Thomas, for telling me your plan before leaving…but I really did not expect you to do this again. I don't know if I can manage another six months without you again. While I wasn't alone, there were times when I could hardly bear being without you. I don't want to feel that lonely and sad again anytime soon. How? How will I manage again?"

"Actually, Emily…I've worked that out with the Fat Controller…and it so happens we won't be so separate. I won't be away for six long months…this year, it's going to be a little back and forth. I'd like to go to China to celebrate their New Year, which takes place between the twentieth of this month, until about the same day in February. I'll be back in March, then we'll be together until June. By then, I'll be off to India to visit Ashima again…and maybe have a chance to meet Rajiv. And then, I could come back late July to stay for a while again…until December, so I can see Australia for the first time, then I'll be back once again the next January. So I'll only be away for one, two or three months at a time, coming back to spend a few months with you in between."

Emily thought for some time, picturing in her mind what this would be like. To see Thomas in between each adventure with shorter waits in between seemed much more manageable, and she felt like this would be an interesting setup…but then two particular barriers came to mind. Barriers that suddenly made her very sad. She turned a little red with disappointment and misery.

"Wait…Thomas," she said shakily. "If you're leaving for China now…and won't be back until March…then…we won't have Valentine's Day together…We'll both be apart from each other for the holiday of love! And for Australia...Christmas…we'd be spending Christmas without each other too…oh, Thomas...Valentine's Day without you…Christmas without you…"

Thomas sighed and kissed Emily's cheek, seeing her eyes begin to water. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I understand I won't be here. It's a lot for me to take in as well. I don't know how I'll feel then. But think about it. We've had plenty of Valentine's Days together, and many beautiful Christmases too. And long before we met each other, we've lived to see so many ourselves. It's only for this year. And I promise, we will make those holidays all the more special for the two of us next year. Who knows? They might have some unexpected surprises."

"Maybe," agreed Emily. She managed not to cry. "And yes, we'll see each other quite often nonetheless. It's just those two holidays are so special to both of us…but like you said, it's just for this year. I'll try my very best to get through those barriers…"

Thomas buffered to Emily and shared a gentle kiss to her lips. Emily closed her eyes and kissed Thomas softly too, nibbling his lips very gently before they let go.

"I love you, Emily," Thomas smiled. "I promise this will still be a good year."

"I love you too, Thomas," Emily smiled back. "I'm excited to hear your tales for each country…"

Then suddenly, the Fat Controller arrived on the platform again. "There is just one more thing I think you should do before you go, Thomas," he said. "I think it'd be best for you to say goodbye to the rest of the Steam Team."

"Of course, sir," said Thomas. "I thought of that myself. I think they should know now."

So Thomas and Emily set off for Tidmouth Sheds. All the engines were awake when they saw Thomas and Emily return. Emily made her way into her berth while Thomas took his time to explain everything to Percy, James, Nia, Rebecca and Gordon. They all listened carefully, feeling disappointed that Thomas would be gone for a while from time to time, but also feeling quite intrigued by what Thomas could come cross and venture into throughout these journeys. By the time Thomas had finished explaining everything, they were all rather tired and ready to sleep.

Thomas backed into his berth, looking at Emily before falling asleep, thinking about the start of a new world adventure…

The next morning, Thomas woke up, feeling quite jumpy. He would be off to see the wide world again. He would also be away from Emily again, but not for as long as he was the previous year. He turned to her berth and kissed her awake. She saw his face and seemed a little sad before she kissed his cheek.

"Well, Thomas…I suppose we better get ready," she said. "I'm coming with you to the docks."

Thomas let Emily make her way out of the sheds. Then as he turned around, he saw the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt arrive. And beside them was David Rider.

"Topham dear has told me everything, Thomas," said Lady Hatt. "I'd like to see you off today. We'll meet you at the docks with Winston."

"Of course, ma'am," said Thomas.

"Make your goodbyes and we'll be on our way," said David as he climbed onboard Emily.

Thomas smiled and turned round to face the other engines, who were smiling at him with surety and care.

"Well, I'm setting sail for China, everyone," said Thomas. "Goodbye. I'll see you all soon."

"Take care, Thomas. My best friend," peeped Percy. "We'll miss you."

"Have fun in China, Thomas," said Nia.

"Yes. Not too much fun, though," joked James.

"Please come back with tales to tell, Thomas. Emily would love that," Rebecca chimed.

"You know where to find us, Thomas," Gordon grinned.

Thomas whistled to the Steam Team, then was on his way with Emily to the docks for another big world adventure.

When they arrived at Brendam Docks, Thomas, Emily and David waited for the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt to arrive in Winston. Thomas gazed up at the ferry he would be riding in and remembered all the adventures he had with Nia. Then he turned to Emily, gazing into her eyes endlessly as she gazed the same way into his eyes. There was a sense of optimism and sadness at the same time between the two engines. They would see each other more often, but there were still the two major holiday barriers to work through, and Emily did not know how that would present itself. It was certainly a very mixed feeling to get used to. Maybe once those holidays passed and Thomas would come back between these visits, it wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt arrived with Winston, then got out to be beside Thomas, just as the ferry blew its horn, announcing its departure time. They all looked up to the ferry, and to Carly, who was all too ready to load Thomas on board.

"Well…this is it, Thomas," Emily said, breaking the silence. "You're off to see the world again. And this time, we all know about it this time."

"Yes, Emily…" said Thomas. "But we all know this is different. I'll be back from time to time throughout this year."

"Well, goodbye, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "Be sure that you're really useful in China…and say hello to Yong Bao for me."

"I will, sir," said Thomas. Then he turned to Emily once again.

"I love you, my beautiful emerald angel," he whispered.

"I love you too, my handsome cobalt star," she whispered.

Then they buffered together and softly kissed to their lips. The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt watched and hugged each other close, watching the two engines share a beautiful kiss together. David stood beside the Hatts, watching the couple too. About five minutes later, Thomas and Emily let go and shared one more smile before Carly spoke up.

"Are you all set, Thomas?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm ready, Carly," said Thomas.

So Carly lowered her arm down to Thomas. Workmen hitched him up, and Carly loaded him onto his ship. Emily could feel her old feelings of farewell tweak in her mind as she remembered bidding farewell to Thomas before. But in spite of the feeling of uncertainty, she couldn't help but feel optimistic, knowing he'd be back every once in a while to tell stories.

"Goodbye, Thomas! And good luck!" called Emily. "I love you!"

"Thank you, Emily! I love you too!" called Thomas. "Goodbye!"

While David climbed on Emily's running plate to wave to Thomas, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt waved too, then held closely together as they watched the ship disappear on the horizon. This was their first time seeing Thomas leave for the wide world themselves. Lady Hatt rested her hand on her husband's shoulder before they turned to the beautiful angel on her rails. Emily looked sad again seeing her cobalt star disappear over the horizon again. Her cheeks turned slightly red and she looked quite glum again. It looked as though she would begin to cry. David looked at the Fat Controller, then to Emily as he touched her cheek.

"Emily, dear…I can't help feeling you should keep your perks up," he said. "He'll be back before we know it."

Then he got onboard Emily and they set off together in silence. The Fat Controller put his arm around Lady Hatt as they got onboard Winston.

"He'll be back," the Fat Controller managed to smile as he and Lady Hatt set off again.

And so, Thomas was gone again, on another big world adventure, but it would be much smaller compared to his first adventure. Even though he would be back on Sodor from time to time this year, Emily still wondered how she would cope without him, especially with the two holidays coming up when she knew he wouldn't be there to enjoy them with her. But at the same time, she would be seeing him more often than she did the previous year. Either way, this was the beginning of a rather interesting year for Thomas and Emily.

* * *

So Thomas is off to China, where the Series 22 China episodes will occur while we're once again focusing on Sodor while Thomas is away. We have a few stories set to be while Thomas is in China, but the next one most likely won't be ready until Valentine's Day, or so we hope anyway. Until then, tell us what you thought of this story, and we'll see you guys next time, hopefully, in February.


End file.
